Frosh Year
by p19
Summary: On Hiatus. Freshman year at East High. How was everyone before the musical and Gabriella's arrival? Troypay. lots of OOC. Chapter 9 up finally!
1. The First Day

A/N: I changed this a little bit; I kind of disliked this chapter. REDONE again, to minimize Taylor's role.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters and am not financially benefiting from this story. So don't sue me.

Summary: Freshman year at East High. How was East High before the musical and Gabriella's arrival?

A/N: My first fan fiction (technically 2nd, but I didn't finish the first one and pulled it), so I am hoping it does well. I never thought I would write a HSM fic especially but here we are. I am thinking of making this a 4 part series (one for each year of HS because I have the first two already planned), but I know that I am getting waaaaaay ahead of myself. So review the chapter if you feel the need, it will be greatly appreciated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On, with the story…

Today was the day about 500 new freshmen would walk the halls of East High, expecting the abuse a normal freshman would take. East High would integrate the two local middle schools, Red Rock MS and Yucca MS. Troy Bolton and his best friend, Chad Danforth were both from Red Rock MS and fresh from winning the Middle School basketball championship of New Mexico. Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor also were on the basketball team at Red Rock. Sharpay and Ryan Evans were from Yucca MS and had just finished playing the leads in Yucca's spring musical. Kelsi Neilson and Taylor McKessie were also from Yucca.

The long awaited first day started for all with Homeroom, and unfortunately they all had the vice principal, Mr. Elin. He was known for being a jerk to freshman. Everyone was pretty tense in their seat from being mostly surrounded with people they didn't know or just weren't with friends. Sharpay was doing okay because she had her twin brother Ryan and her best friend, Kelsi with her. The other four basketball boys were also doing just fine talking to each other about basketball. Taylor though was just keeping to herself with normal first day of high school jitters. Then, Mr. Elin walked into the room.

"Welcome, Freshman to East High. Prepare yourselves to spend the next four years of your life inside this building," he announced a little too cheerfully, "See those maps and schedules you were given? Don't lose those you will need them for this first week especially."

He continued to talk and explain the rules and other formalities of the school. Also the 6 basic classes they would take English, math, science, foreign language, P.E./health, and history. There were choices in what level of math class and English class and what foreign language but besides that their schedules for the year were set. He also mentioned that since it was the first day it would just be a walk through of the classes they had with only 15 minute periods, break, and then an extra curricula's fair for them to pick the different activities they would participate in.

They all had the same classes together, though no one was paying attention to that fact. The others probably wouldn't realize it for a week or even a month. Troy was only noticing the pretty blonde girl he shared all his classes with. P.E./Health came first with Troy's dad. '_Yippee!_' Troy thought sarcastically. Then they had History with Ms. Colbin which was sure to be a discussion class with how much she talked in 15 minutes. All of them were taking the highest level math class Algebra 2-Trig with Mrs. Kirchen, which was sure to be the hardest class. Honor English was fourth period with Mrs. Marken. The classes after that were Biology with Mr. Lindey, who was a little weird and Spanish 1 with Senora Sanchez who was also a little odd.

After break, all eight walked into the gym, separately of course, to an array of tables each with a sign announcing what activity they were. Troy and the boys walked over to the sports section of the fair and checked out the different teams. They all took flyers from basketball table that Troy's dad was running with dates and times for conditioning and camps for pre-season.

"Remember, boys keep practicing. Practice makes perfect," Troy's dad said in a stern tone.

"I'm glad I won't have to deal with him as a coach yet," Troy said quietly.

"Yeah, no one has made varsity till junior year anyway," Chad commented.

"Too bad he'll make me practice like them anyway," Troy mentioned under his breath. He glanced over at the fine arts section and saw the pretty blonde girl again.

'_Who is that?'_

Meanwhile Sharpay was dragging Ryan and Kelsi over to the fine arts section and the drama club booth. Ryan secretly wanted to play a sport but did the plays to please Sharpay and was eyeing the sports section of the fair. Kelsi also had privately been writing plays and desperately wanted one of them to be done so she could direct and play the music of her own play or musical, rather than just playing the piano to the songs. Sharpay signed all three of them up to the drama club and to participate in the Fall Play with Mrs. Darbus.

"It's wonderful to see the marvelous young people I have heard so much about from their middle school drama teacher continue to pursue their passion of DRAMA! It is the most dazzling of all activities!" Mrs. Darbus called after them as they were walking away.

"A tad bit on the enthusiastic side isn't she?" Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Or a just a little bit nutty, to put it lightly," Sharpay said as she and Kelsi started into a fit of giggles.

Ryan stared at the basketball table where Troy and the guys were listening to Coach Bolton go on about practice. Sharpay noticed that Ryan wasn't really paying attention and looked over where he was looking. She forgot about Ryan when she saw a taller, brown haired boy. _'He is cute.'_

Taylor was aimlessly walking through the fair until she found something that finally interested her, Scholastic Decathlon. She was nervous to go up to the senior running the booth, after all she was just a lowly freshman. Finally she worked up the courage to sign herself up for the team, next to only 5 others.

They all wandered around the fair signing up for things that interested them, but not signing up for anything too time consuming because they all knew what they were going to do this year. Troy and his boys with preparing for JV basketball season, they all knew varsity was out of the question. Sharpay, Ryan starring in the Fall Play because that just how good they were, while Kelsi would continue her amazing piano playing.

The bell rang and they all scattered to wait for their parents outside, glad that the day was over but dreading starting the actual classes. Which meant actually having to get to know to new people and playing the annoying learn-all-the-names-of-the-people-in-your-class games, and none of them were really up for that. Except maybe Troy getting to know that mysterious blonde girl, and Sharpay the good looking brown haired boy. This year was sure to be interesting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go Chapter 1. I am going to start writing chapter 2 really soon because I really know what direction I want to go with this story and I already have my main pairing (Troypay) and the story might shift to more them centered. Reviews appreciated!


	2. Meeting New People

A/N: Well, upon re-reading Chapter 1 it was really just a filler chapter to get the story started. This chapter is a little like that but I think this one will be much more interesting.

Also, Thank you to zashley 358!

Disclaimer: In Chapter 1

* * *

Troy walked into the empty halls of East High, after a tough early morning practice with his dad. Which of course he thoroughly enjoyed at 6:00 am, 2 hours before school starts. After showering and dressing into a pair of jeans and red baseball shirt, he walked into Mr. Elin's homeroom. Right as a certain blonde was walking out to go to the bathroom. They crashed into each other.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," she said to him.

"No problem," he replied while the picked up the books he had dropped.

"Here let me help you," she said. They both reached for his binder at the same time, his hand over hers.

She glanced at him as he said, "I'm Troy Bolton and you are?"

"Sharpay Evans, you're that basketball player that beat our team in state semis?" she said looking at him quizzically.

"Nice to meet you and yes I did," he said as he glanced at there hands which were still touching. He let go of her hand and she returned his binder.

"Well I kinda have to go, see you later," she told him as she walked out of the room. Her blonde hair was swishing back and forth as she left the room.

"Dude, she's hot!" Chad exclaimed to his friend.

"I know," Troy replied, still staring at the doorway, when Mr. Elin walked in shaking Troy out of his day dream.

"Take a seat Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth," Mr. Elin said sternly.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison while heading toward two seats near Zeke and Jason.

"Where is Ms. Evans?" Mr. Elin asked looking around the room.

Ryan Evans hand shot up in the air at the mention of his twin sister's name.

"Yes, Mr. Evans?"

"She went to the bathroom."

Just then Sharpay walked back into the room.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Ms. Evans," the teacher said coldly, "Please try to remember to do that before school."

Sharpay didn't reply and headed to her seat by Ryan and Kelsi, rolling her eyes. '_Way to have a fit over nothing.'_

"Sharpay, who was that guy you were talking to before you left?" Ryan whispered while Mr. Elin finished taking attendance.

"Troy Bolton, I think he went to Red Rock," she whispered back.

"Oh, he's cute!" Kelsi butted in a little bit too loudly.

"Ms. Neilson, would you like to share your thoughts with the class or can I start the announcements?" the teacher said annoyed at another interruption.

"No, sir you can start with announcements," she said turning a light pink color.

"Dude, she's cute," Jason said quietly.

"Oh, here comes the love bug, biting Troy and Jason," Zeke teased them.

"Okay that's it no more talking! Unless I call on you be quiet, this is getting ridiculous!" Mr. Elin said turning a funny shade of reddish-purple, that made everyone stifle a giggle.

"Announcements today are that, drama club meets tomorrow at lunch in Ms. Darbus's room, a basketball information meeting will be held in the gym after school, and scholastic decathlon is having a meeting in the science room on Thursday."

Just then the bell rang ending class. Sharpay was leaving with Kelsi and Ryan, when she heard her name being called. She turned around to face none other than her ex-boyfriend, Zach Harol, a junior at East High.

"Sharpay! It's great to see you, how have you been?" Zach asked her brightly.

"Fine," Sharpay said in a tense tone while walking away from him.

"What's the matter Sharpay?" he asked while grabbing her arm.

She wriggled out of his grasp while saying quickly, "You can't just come over here and act like everything is normal between us, when that's just a load of shit."

She walked away quickly to catch up with Kelsi and Ryan who had walked ahead to give them privacy. Zach had been Sharpay's boyfriend for a year, when she broke it off when she found out that he was cheating on her with another girl while dating her. He had been her first boyfriend and he was older than her by two years. He was her first heartache. Ryan was being restrained by Kelsi when Zach had been talking to Sharpay. He hated Zach for what he did to his sister.

They all walked into their respective Gym locker rooms. Troy was especially dreading having this class so early in the morning with his dad of all people, and it wasn't as if he didn't spend enough time with him already.

Chad was the only one who really knew how hard Jack Bolton pushed his son in all sports Troy had played until Troy decided to only play basketball. Troy only told Chad because he was his best friend plus telling more people about how he hated how his dad treated him would make him seem weak to all the guys. He didn't want that.

Coach Bolton blew his whistle at the group of 30 or so boys and girls and split them into teams of 6 people each to play… basketball! Who would have guessed? Thankfully, Coach Bolton had a whole class to tell how to play the game right and not just his son.

Sharpay and Taylor were paired on the same team and laughed together at how poor their basketball skills were compared to Troy and Chad who were also on their team, they were "superstars." Laura Bedwin sauntered over to Troy and whispered something in his ear during the scrimmage game they were playing. Laura had been "around" at Yucca MS and no one knew to what extent and were happy to keep it that way.

Finally the class was over and they all hit the showers.

"Troy, what did that Laura girl say to you?" Jason asked while the boys finished dressing.

"Normal crap, like oh I heard you're the next big basketball star and why do you hide those big muscles all the time, blah, blah, blah," Troy told him sounding bored.

"Ha, well I heard she got around at Yucca. That's just gross man," Jason continued making a face.

"I heard she was messing with that girl Sharpay's boyfriend last year when they were going out. He's a junior and probably going to make varsity, his name was like Zach something," Zeke added.

"She looked kinda nasty-ish anyway, just wants to be the girlfriend of the hottest freshman. That's messed that she did that to another girl," Troy said.

"Who crowned you the king of the freshman Mr. Ego?" Chad questioned him.

"Dude, chill I'm just messing with you," Troy said as he left the locker room to head for history. Just then Sharpay emerged from the girl's locker room.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" Troy called out after Sharpay.

"History with Colbin, you?" she told him while walking towards the classroom.

"Same, mind if I walk with you?" he questioned shooting her a sideways glance.

"No, we are going to the same place anyways," she said flashing a bright smile at him.

He looked at her in amazement; she was so pretty with her long, softly curled blonde hair and healthy curves. She didn't come off as fake or with an agenda. He grinned to himself.

At the same time Sharpay was gazing at him, he had brown hair that flipped out in a cute way; he was taller than her and had a strong build from all of his basketball practice. They both caught each other looking at the same time and smiled. They entered the classroom and Sharpay sat down, surprised to find that Troy was sitting right next to her.

"Hey you didn't wait for me!" Ryan complained as he sat down on her other side.

"Oh, sorry Ry I spaced out and Troy asked if he could walk with me," she explained.

"I get it, no worries," he mused raising his eyebrows.

They sat through the boring class in which Ms. Colbin droned on and on. Algebra 2-Trig was much of the same plus talking notes. This class was Sharpay's least favorite but, luckily Kelsi was a math whiz. Finally the last class before lunch was over and boy was Troy glad English was over but, it was Sharpay's favorite class because of creative writing. She loved to create the world of new characters and their lives. She figured that was why she liked acting as well; she could pretend to be someone completely different from herself.

At lunch Sharpay invited Taylor to sit with her, Ryan, and Kelsi, and to everyone's surprise Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke joined them too. They had a nice lunch talking to each other, realizing they all had the same schedule, and just enjoying each others company. The rest of the day flew by with a lot of secret glances being shot between a certain brown haired, blue-eyed boy and a certain blonde haired, brown-eyed girl during the rest of the day's classes.

* * *

Wow, that was a lot longer than I planned and I think it kinda dragged on. Don't worry I won't write out every day I just thought I had to start getting the story going. Yes, it is a Troypay, I just like that pairing a lot more than Troyella other pairing may come into play eventually. I am planning 13-14 chapters, maybe one each month of the year with September(these 1st two chapters) being the first one. I also plan to update every other day but I have a REALLY busy summer schedule and school starts for me on Aug. 28 (ewwww that's SO early). Reviews appreciated!

-palindrome713


	3. An Audition, A Punch, and An Almost

A/N: I'm going to try updating as much as possible but my schedule is crazy. Sorry that this took so long. Oh, and the play is now a musical lol it fit better.

**Edeil-** Well I was thinking about it and I didn't see much about just the HS years so I decided why not?

**Sharpay and zashley 358**- Here you go!

Thanks to all of you!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Soon enough, the freshman at East High adjusted to the new mountain of homework given out every night, while balancing extra curricular activities. The school year had finally got into a rhythm with people counting the days to the next day off of school. It was October and it was becoming a little bit cooler in Albuquerque than the hot summer months. What wasn't cooling down was the tension between Sharpay and Troy. They had been friends ever since they met but all their friends could see they both wanted more even if they couldn't. 

It was October 15th, the day of the Fall Musical audition. Kelsi and Ryan were talking after school at Kelsi's locker right before.

"Kelsi, we have to help them," Ryan whined to her.

"We cannot interfere in other people's problems. Do you remember what happened last time?" Kelsi reminded him.

"Don't remind me, that was a bad mistake," he said as he remembered getting Sharpay together with Zach.

"See you have to let nature or in this case love take its course,"

'_But I have never been very good at waiting.'_ Ryan thought to himself.

"Stop thinking that," she said reading his mind, "Anyways don't you have to focus on the auditions for Grease with Sharpay?"

"Oh yeah," he remembered checking his watch, "Damnit if I'm late, Shar is going to kill me."

They sprinted to the Auditorium, and made it just as Ms. Darbus started talking.

"We will have pairs and singles auditions. Pairs will go first starting with Ryan and Sharpay Evans," she announced.

They went through the routine flawlessly, Sharpay sang beautifully and they both danced incredibly. Little did they know a certain basketball star was watching in the back. He was admiring the talent of Sharpay's amazing voice and graceful dancing. He stepped out of the shadows and clapped along with the other students.

He walked up to her, "Sharpay, you were great!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she spit out angrily. He was not who she wanted to see right now.

He grabbed her arm and said, "Why are you being such a bitch to me I am just trying to be friendly…"

"Zach, save it for another girl who will buy what bullshit you sell!" she interrupted him.

Ryan was standing back in awe of the anger Sharpay had at Zach. He couldn't blame her though; Zach had shattered her heart and devastated her when she found out he cheated on her. She had thought that he cared about her and was destroyed to find that he didn't care about her as much as she did about him.

Zach didn't let up on his grip; his grip on her became even tighter as she talked to him.

"Harol, let go of my arm now!" she yelled at him.

"Not until we talk,"

"Okay, well let me explain to you what happened, we dated for a year, you cheated, we broke up, end up story," Sharpay said angrily, losing her patience, "It's OVER! It has been!"

"Not until I say it is!" he shouted at her as he let go of her arm and grabbed her shoulders to bring her closer to him.

"Let go of her right now," a voice commanded, as Troy Bolton emerged from the shadows. He had come to support Sharpay.

"Why should I listen to you, freshman?" Zach scoffed.

"I said let her go,"

"Mind your own damn business,"

"Not if it involves my friend,"

"Well she's my girlfriend, so butt out,"

"I am not your girlfriend! Let go of me!" Sharpay said as Zach started to force her to go with him as he walked away with a strong grip on her shoulders.

_Whack!_

Troy punched Zach square in the jaw. He had had enough of his bullshit. Everyone in the auditorium gasped, a loud thump was heard and Kelsi saw Ms. Darbus fall to the ground. Zach was lying on the ground, thrown back because of the punch.

"You're going to pay for that Bolton!" Zach screamed after Sharpay and Troy who were walking out of the auditorium with Kelsi and Ryan in tow.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Sharpay admitted to Troy as they left the auditorium.

"Well, I didn't like him in the first place and he was treating you like a jerk," Troy told her.

"Nice job man," Ryan said as he fist bumped Troy. He had wanted to do that to Zach himself but was shocked at what had been going on.

"Hopefully he will leave you alone now," Troy said seriously as they left the school building to wait for their parents to pick them up.

Sharpay and Ryan's mom pulled up to the curb in front of the school. Ryan and Kelsi got into the car; Kelsi just lived two houses down from them. Sharpay hung back for a second to talk to Troy.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," Sharpay murmured to Troy while giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you."

She got into the car and waved to Troy as the car sped away. He stood their in shock of what had just happened to him. He would never admit it but he was forming a crush on his friend.

The next day the cast list was posted, with Sharpay as Rizzo and the understudy of Sandy, Ryan was cast as Sonny and the understudy of Kenickie. The musical would debut in November but practice would start right away. Sharpay was incredibly happy to get such a large part as a freshman but still wanted the lead.

* * *

Tonight was Halloween. It was one of Sharpay's favorite holidays besides her birthday and Christmas. She loved dressing up as a character. She would be Sleeping Beauty, Kelsi as a '50's girl in a poodle skirt and Ryan as a mime. 

Since Halloween was a Friday everyone at school wore their costumes to school and there would be parties at the end of the day in each homeroom. Classes went by incredibly slow and finally it was time for the party.

Sharpay strode in to the room in what was an exact replica of the animated Aurora's outfit. She looked amazing and more than one guy's jaw dropped as she walked into the room. She smiled to herself at one certain boy's jaw dropping. Slowly she walked over to the seat next to him.

"It looks like she has a plan, see we don't have to do anything," Kelsi whispered to Ryan.

Ryan looked around at the class, laughing to himself at their reactions to his sister.

"Guess not," he whispered back as he and Kelsi slid into seats next to Sharpay and Troy.

Sharpay was sitting casually in her seat and began talking to Ryan and Kelsi like any normal day. While Troy continued to stare at her in awe.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked them breezily.

"Nothing, but I see a lot is up with you," Ryan answered her.

"Every guy except for Ryan is wishing he could be your boyfriend Sharpay!" Kelsi whispered just loud enough for Troy to hear.

'_She looks incredible in that costume,' _he thought to himself as Chad leaned over to tell him something.

"You better make your move finally or someone is going to ask her," Chad warned him.

"Yeah man because if you don't I will," Zeke butted in.

"Thanks Zeke what a great friend you are to Troy," Jason told him sarcastically.

Troy was so zoned out he didn't even hear Zeke's comments. Just as he was about to talk to Sharpay, Mr. Elin walked in. As usual, Mr. Elin talked and talked finally he left them alone so they could snack, drink and talk. Troy finally decided to make his move.

"Hey Sharpay, how is musical practice going?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, it's going really well, I'm so excited for the premiere next week!" she told him genuinely, "You have to come."

She acted a bit like a dork when it came to her passion of acting, but all Troy saw was her enjoying something she loved. Of course he loved how big her smile got when she talked about it. She didn't even really seem to see how pretty she actually was. He was so busy admiring her that he didn't answer her question as she finished gushing about the musical.

"Troy… earth to Troy?" she questioned him.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"You have to promise to come to the premiere of the show," she demanded taking his hand.

"Of course, I'll come to see you amaze everyone with your talents," he told her as they both stared at their intertwined hands. She let go, embarrassed and turned pink as she looked up at him.

"So you promise to come?" she whispered for only him to hear as they inched closer together.

"Promise," he whispered back.

He was about to lean in when… the bell rang, ending the school day. Troy groaned inwardly.

Kelsi and Ryan cringed at the bell. They had been watching from their seats watching Troy and Sharpay come so close to kissing. Sharpay exited the classroom with Troy following.

"So do you think that maybe we could go out sometime?" Troy asked her as he blushed.

"Sure, but actually I can't," she said.

"Oh… okay," he said crestfallen as he started to walk away.

"No, no! I mean just with musical practice and everything my schedule is crazy," she explained, "but maybe after the premiere of the play we could go out for pizza at Romeo's or something?" She watched him hopefully for his answer.

"That sounds great," he said leaning against the wall.

She walked over to him stopped when they were just inches apart. She gave him a light, tender kiss on the cheek.

"See you then," she remarked as she walked down the hall to catch up with Ryan and Kelsi and out of East High.

Chad, Jason, and Zeke walked over to Troy.

"Look at him; he's crushing on her bad man!" Chad exclaimed.

Troy just stood there smiling to himself at what had just happened. Too bad that he didn't notice someone else had also seen the encounter and wasn't happy about it at all.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so you don't really have holiday parties in HS but oh well. I'm reallllllly sorry this chapter took so long but I think it is the best one out of the three. And what I said about the number of chapters, forget that, I don't know how long this story is going to be. Check out my one-shot, Before We Say Goodbye. It's also Troypay. Oh, and review please I see the number of hits I get but I get no reviews. I'm not sure I am going to continue this story, so if you want me to keep going review. 


	4. Premiering More Than Just a Show

A/N: Okay I know this may be common knowledge but is HSM set in Sophomore or Junior year?

**KrazieChikadee-** Oh, I totally have a storyline for it. This story will show you how everything got them to that. I don't know either if it is Soph or Junior year. lol. Either way it will work out.

**Nunya Buisness-** I know, Troypay is just better in my opinion.

**Brookemcc-** Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**HryPtr04-** Well, I thought it would be interesting to write it pre-the arrival. I like Troypay too. lol.

So here is your update and thanks to all the reviewers! It's great to hear your feedback!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was November and cool days and nights were common in Albuquerque. Tonight was Friday, and it was special Friday because tonight was the night that East High was premiering its own production of Grease.

Sharpay was getting ready in a dressing room section for the actresses. She was antsy for the play to start and was nervous and excited at the same time. Everything was fine until she realized that Troy was coming. She ran out of the female side of the dressing rooms and sprinted to the "Green Room" where the actors and actresses would wait until their respective parts.

"Ryan!" she yelled.

"What?" he called back as he ran from the male dressing rooms to the Green Room.

"Did Troy say he's coming?" she asked him franticly.

"Yes, you made him promise on Halloween and plus me, you, him and Kelsi are going out to Romeo's after," he told her flatly. Before he could say anything else, Kelsi ran in.

"Sharpay! You have to go see Ms. Darbus, Lacey is sick and you have to play Sandy!" Kelsi said panting.

"I WHAT?" Sharpay exclaimed, shocked at the new revelation.

"Hurry, we have no time!" Kelsi demanded dragging her towards the female dressing rooms again.

Sharpay had to sit to get her hair and make up redone and put on new costume. If Troy coming wasn't enough to rattle her nerves, this was enough to shatter them. It wasn't that she didn't know the lines; she just had never practiced with John who played Danny.

Of course she had nothing to worry about; she did an awesome job as Sandy. She stood up to the pressure well for a freshman playing the lead role. Ms. Darbus, Ryan, and Kelsi congratulated her numerous times. John even hugged her and gushed about how well their performance had gone after the curtain came down. Her parents presented both Ryan and her with roses as a congratulations present.

"We are so proud of both of you!" her mother gushed as she bear hugged both her children.

"Thanks Mom," Sharpay and Ryan said in unison.

"You guys were great," Kelsi complimented them.

"You did great with the music Kels!" Sharpay said as she hugged her best friend.

"Did he show?" she whispered into Kelsi's ear.

"I don't know. I didn't get to look after Ms. Darbus told me that you had to play Sandy," she whispered back, "Wait, Shar look over there!"

Sharpay cocked her head to the left to see around Kelsi. Low and behold, Troy Bolton was walking toward her with a bouquet of yellow roses and Peruvian lilies. Ryan had tipped him off that yellow was secretly her favorite color. She smiled inwardly.

"Sharpay! You were amazing and these are for you," Troy said as he handed her the flowers and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks, I was really nervous about playing Sandy last minute. These flowers are beautiful!" Sharpay said as she flushed a light pink color. She smelled the flowers as she said this, they smelled amazing

"Well, don't worry about it I bet no one could tell it was a last minute switch, you blew everyone away," he told her softly.

"Are you guys ready to go to dinner?" Ryan said interrupting their conversation.

"Um, yeah, you ready Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah let's go, my parents said they would take us, as long as your parents could pick us up," Troy explained while grabbing Sharpay's hand. She was now turning a shade of red.

Ryan went to go explain to his parents the situation but the Bolton's and Evans's already had it figured out.

"We will pick you all up at 11, okay?" Mr. Evans told the group.

There was a chorus of "yeahs" and "alrights." The whole cast had decided to have the post-musical party at Romeo's. The four of them left the auditorium and got into the Bolton's black Escalade.

"No funny business, okay boys, treat these girls like the ladies they are," Mr. Bolton said sternly as he glanced at both Ryan and Troy holding the girls hands

"Yes, sir," both Troy and Ryan chorused.

They arrived at Romeo's to see about half of East High already there. Romeo's was a popular spot for the students of East High because it was a pizza parlor and had a dance floor. After fifteen minutes of waiting they were sat at a booth near the dance floor.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Sharpay said just as they were sat down. She gave Kelsi a look.

"Um, I do too, we'll be right back," Kelsi added.

They left and headed toward the bathroom.

"What is with girls and going to the bathroom in groups?" Troy asked Ryan laughing.

"I have no idea, and I don't think I ever will," Ryan said laughing too.

"Me either."

They began talking about sports and basketball in particular.

Meanwhile, Kelsi and Sharpay were having an important conversation in the Ladies' Room.

"You and Ryan?" Sharpay squealed.

"You and Troy?" Kelsi squealed back.

"Who would have thought, Kels? We are both going to have boyfriends!" Sharpay murmured.

"I know, especially since I didn't think Ryan liked me," Kelsi mused.

"Kelsi, he always has!" she said giggling, "You really think Troy likes me?"

"Of course he punched Zach for you! That was like the sweetest display of protectiveness ever," Kelsi told her flatly.

"Don't be so sure about that," a voice said from a behind a stall.

"What?" they both said confused. Laura walked out from the stall.

'_Oh, god. Her, hasn't she ruined my life enough already?' _Sharpay thought.

"Zach wants you back. For what reason I'll never know," Laura sneered, "but, you better tell that boyfriend of yours to watch his back."

"I'm pretty sure that he can take care of himself," Sharpay snapped back.

"Just telling you," Laura said as she sauntered out of the bathroom.

"Shit, Kels he's not even my boyfriend yet and there is already people hating us," Sharpay said worriedly.

"Oh, screw her she's just jealous that you are going to go out with Troy and not her," Kelsi reasoned.

"Yeah, that's probably it, she always wants what I have, but not this time," Sharpay said as she grabbed Kelsi hand and they left the bathroom.

Troy and Ryan smiled up at the girls as the returned to the table. The boys had ordered a Canadian bacon and pineapple pizza and were waiting for it to come.

"Canadian bacon, pineapple Ry?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course," he replied. He slipped his hand into Kelsi's just as Troy slipped his into Sharpay's. Kelsi and Ryan were whispering about Troy and Sharpay's getting together they were happy that it finally happened. Even if it wasn't official yet.

"Do you want to dance?" Troy murmured into Sharpay's ear.

"Sure," Sharpay said flashing him a warm smile. He gave her one of own grins back. Her heart melted at his smile. Kelsi and Ryan just watched them smiling at their cuteness and continued talking.

Just as they stepped onto the dance floor Chingy's 'Right Thurr' ended and Sixpence None the Richer's 'Kiss Me' came on. Sharpay put her arms around Troy's neck and his arms found her waist. They slowly swayed to the music.

'**Kiss me out of the bearded barley,  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass,  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.'**

She lifted her head to stare straight into his eyes. Their gaze was locked and it seemed to both of them that they were the only ones dancing.

'**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor,'**

They both seem to forget about everyone around them and slowly they moved closer toward each other, bodies pressed together.

'**Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance.'**

Troy's hand cupped Sharpay's face as their faces were just inches apart. They could both feel their breath mixing together and the warmth coming off from it.

'**Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me.'**

Both their eyes shined with happiness before they both closed their eyes and their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss.

'**Kiss me down by the broken tree house,  
Swing me upon its hanging tire,  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat,  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map.'**

As they broke from the kiss Sharpay buried her head into Troy's neck feeling loved and comfortable staying with this feeling they had right now forever.

'**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor,'**

They kept swaying to the song together as Troy intertwined his fingers with Sharpay's and brought their one hands to his chest.

'**Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,'**

He pulled her a little away from him to study her face and soft features before giving her another gentle kiss and pulling her tight against him once more.

'**Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me.'**

She lifted her head and they broke apart though still holding hands going back to the table to eat.

"Ryan, they are so cute," Kelsi whispered hurriedly before the new couple arrived at the table.

"I know Kels," Ryan said chuckling.

"Know what?" Sharpay asked as she slid into her and Troy's side of the table still grasping his hand.

"Nothing, we're just really happy for the two of you," he said smiling at them. Troy was a much better guy than Zach and he was thankful.

"Thanks," they both said at the same time looking at each other blushing slightly.

All four of them ate their pizza talking about the musical, Troy's basketball training, Kelsi's love of writing plays and musicals, and more. It was nice to have a dinner where they just talked and hung out and didn't worry about school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zach was sitting at a table with his friend Graham, Laura, and her friend Karen. He saw the "love birds" display and wasn't happy about it. He wanted Sharpay and Laura wanted Troy so they decided to help each other out. Even though Laura was who he had been cheating on Sharpay with he had no feelings for her. He didn't even know why he had let Laura convince him to hook up with her anyways. Laura was nothing like Sharpay and he knew it. He hadn't moved on but it was clear that Sharpay had, at least to everyone but him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they finished eating and paid for the bill they danced. Before they knew it Sharpay and Ryan's parents were there to pick them up. It was a quiet content ride home with Mr. and Mrs. Evans not asking too many questions about the night's events.

Troy lived furthest away so he was dropped off first. Sharpay walked with him to the door.

"Tonight was fun and I'm really glad that we did this," Troy told her never letting go of her gaze.

"Me too, I was the lead in the play as a freshman and I got an amazing-kisser for a boyfriend. It was a good night all round," Sharpay joked.

"Well, my girlfriend isn't a bad kisser either," he joked back. With that he leaned in for a quick but affectionate kiss.

"I'll call you tomorrow," she said as she walked down the steps to the door.

"Goodnight," he called after her. Sharpay got back into the car floating on air.

"She's got it bad," Kelsi sing-songed to Ryan in a low voice.

"Yes, she does," he mused seeing the dreamy perma-smile on his twin's face as she got back into the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hm, the separator thing isn't work so I just used dashes. Anyways, I'm pretty sure I'm not done with November. So one more chapter and then it will be Christmas in Albuquerque! I think I have a cliff hanger for that one.

Please Review, Reviews are always appreciated!


	5. Thanksgiving and Getting Caught

A/N: Okay, my updates are going to seriously slow down in 2 weeks because I start school on the 28th and I am taking 1 AP class and 2 honor classes and I have crew (aka rowing) for 3 hours everyday after school. So, this story might take the back seat for awhile. I'm going to try to get 2 more chapters out at least before school starts, after this story might be on hiatus. I reallllly want to continue it.

Meanwhile, check out my oneshot, songfic **Only One**. Troypay, of course.

**XXTroypay-4EVAXX-** I'm glad this story is one of your favorites!

**Zashley 358- **Here you go.

**HryPtr04**- Thanks, I'm happy you like it.

**Brookemcc-** Yeah, they are my favorite couple, too. lol. There will be a lot thrown at them and yes, Zach is blind.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

So here's the chapter and thanks to all my reviewers!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had started dating on November 7th, Troy and Sharpay had been in full couple bliss mode, much to the dismay of Zach and Laura. They had been dating about 3 weeks and couldn't be happier. Troy's basketball tryouts had gone well and he, Chad, Jason, and Zeke had made the JV team. Practices were intense but not as bad as if Troy's dad had been their head coach. Even though Coach Bolton made Troy work as hard as the varsity. Sharpay had preformed Grease as Sandy for the rest of the musical's run at East High because Lacey had gotten mono. Kelsi and Ryan were dating and their relationship was going slowly but they were both happy. Now, it was Thanksgiving and the Evan's were hosting both the Bolton's and Nielson's for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Ry, how do I look?" Sharpay said as she twirled around in a brown peasant skirt that fell a little past her knees with a white short sleeved button up shirt, and Ugg-type boots that came up to her mid-calf. They were in the bathroom that joined their rooms together.

"Amazing as usual, how do I look?" he said in black dress pants and white untucked dress shirt.

"You look great, when will everyone be here?" she questioned her brother as she chose her accessories and checked her hair.

"About 3, why?" he said smoothing his shirt out and doing his own hair.

"Ryan, its 2:30 already!" she said glancing at the wall clock.

"Oh, yeah I am pretty sure that Mom said the Bolton's were coming early too. So that Mary could help with the turkey," Ryan told her.

"You should have mentioned that before!" Sharpay complained to her brother. As soon as she finished saying that she heard the door bell ring. She sprinted to the top of the stairs to see Jack and Mary Bolton with Troy and his younger sister Kara.

"Hi Sharpay!" Kara said brightly looking up the staircase. Kara liked Sharpay a lot and looked up to her. Sharpay walked down the stairs to give Kara a hug, she loved little kids and Kara was just six. She was in everyway adorable to Sharpay.

Both Jack and Mary said hello to Sharpay and gave her a hug. The parents and Kara went in to the kitchen leaving Troy and Sharpay in the foyer alone. Sharpay walked over to and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"That's all I get? I haven't seen you in 24 hours and that's all?" Troy mused.

"Getting a little demanding are we, Mr. Bolton?" Sharpay said.

"Well you know basketball practice is only fun for so long without you," he said a he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wanted to melt at that comment.

"I guess you deserve a little more for that one," she wondered aloud.

She lifted her lips to meet his in a passionate kiss, just as the door bell rang. Sharpay slipped out of Troy's grasp and strutted towards the door.

"We'll finish this later," she said teasingly to Troy. He stood there with a sour look on his face.

She opened the door to find the Nielson's and like the gracious host she was invited them in and directed John and Erin to the kitchen with the rest of the adults. The Nielson's and Evan's had known each other since Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsey were in diapers. Hiding behind Kelsi was her younger brother, Jackson, who was also 6.

"Troy is your sister here?" Kelsi asked while trying to pry Jackson from her leg.

"Yeah," he said crouching down to Jackson's height, "Hi, my name's Troy. What's your name?"

"Jackson," he said letting go of Kelsi's leg, staring at Troy.

"Do you want to meet my sister Jackson? She's the same age as you, you could make a new friend," he told the little boy smiling.

"Girls are yucky," Jackson said with a pouting face.

"Your sister's not yucky and neither is Sharpay," Troy reasoned, "I bet you would have a lot of fun rather than being with us big kids."

"Okay," Jackson said still unsure after thinking it over, taking Troy's hand as he led him to the kitchen.

Troy glanced over his shoulder at the two girls smiling; Kelsi mouthed him a 'thank you,' for getting Jackson off of her.

"Wow Shar, you are one lucky girl, he's cute and good with little kids!" Kelsi marveled.

"I know," she sighed as they were about follow Troy into the kitchen.

"Actually, Sharpay where's Ryan?" Kelsi said right before they walked into the kitchen.

"Probably in his room," Sharpay told her as she waved her away. Kelsi gave her a 'sorry' smile as she climbed up the staircase, "Don't worry I understand!"

She pushed open the swinging door in the kitchen and found all the parents, Jackson and Kara playing, but she couldn't find Troy. She looked out of the window overlooking their large backyard. Finally she saw him sitting on the big swing that was hanging off the ancient tree in the yard. He glanced back at the house to see her looking at him and motioned for her to join him outside. She walked through the back door and out into the November sun and sat next to her boyfriend resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?" she teased him.

"I was waiting for you to find me," he replied simply.

He turned to look at her. She captured his lips in a kiss, forgetting that all the parents and Kara and Jackson were watching. They continued making out, oblivious to the fact that they were out in the open. Just as Troy was about to slip his hand up Sharpay's shirt the back door opened.

"Troy Gregory Bolton!" Jack Bolton yelled.

"Sharpay Madeline Evans!" Leah Evans yelled.

They both turned to look at the open window, blushing furiously and smiling sheepishly.

"Both of you in here now!" Jack barked at them.

"Oh, that was a bad idea," Sharpay whispered to Troy.

"Shit," he said under his breath.

They both walked back towards the house and entered the kitchen to find that Kelsi and Ryan had finally joined the group downstairs.

"Ryan, Kelsi why don't we take the kids to the living room?" Kelsi's parents mumbled scooting them out of the kitchen and into the TV room.

"Sit, now," Jack Bolton growled. Both Sharpay and Troy immediately took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Is this how you conduct yourselves?" Thomas Evans said looking at them sternly. Neither one of them spoke, more embarrassed than they ever had been before.

"We're sorry, we didn't want anyone to see that," Sharpay explained.

"That's it? We're sorry? I don't think this is the right way for you to be acting," Leah said obviously shaken that her only daughter would act this way.

"Yes, we're sorry and yeah, maybe we were moving too fast…" Troy started.

"Maybe? You both are fifteen and moving way too fast for my liking," Mary said worriedly.

"Yes, this is way too fast for my taste as well. I am concerned if this is the type of relationship you two are having," Leah agreed.

"Look, I promise that we won't do anything like that for a long time. We are really embarrassed that everyone saw that," Sharpay muttered turning a darker shade of red than before.

"I am starting to think that this relationship is a bad idea and this incident didn't help change my mind," Jack remarked, "Plus with basketball season Troy doesn't need any distractions."

"I'm a distraction?" Sharpay said in disbelief as she stood up from the table.

"No, Shar you're not!" Troy said getting up to follow her.

"I don't think I can do this if this is what you're parents think of me," she snapped at him walking out of the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot, Dad. What did you do that for?" Troy said annoyed as he walked out of the kitchen to go after Sharpay.

He didn't find her in the foyer and climbed the stairs to the second floor. He wandered around the second floor looking for Sharpay's room. Ryan looked outside his room at the sound of footsteps.

"She's inside her room and she locked the door," Ryan told him.

"Great, that's just wonderful," Troy said sarcastically slumping down to the ground leaning against the wall.

"Dude, chill. You can go in through the bathroom that connects our rooms," Ryan offered, "You can explain it and thank me later."

Ryan led him to the bathroom and headed downstairs. Troy opened the adjoining bathroom door to Sharpay's room.

"Ry, go away! I don't want to talk about it," Sharpay said hoarsely, making it obvious she had been crying.

"Hey, it's me," Troy said softly. Sharpay rolled over to face the window by her bed to avoid looking at him.

"Go away, I don't want to distract you from focusing on basketball," she said mockingly.

"Sharpay I'm really sorry my dad said that. He had no place to say that," he whispered walking over to her bed.

"Maybe they were right. We are moving too fast and maybe we need to take a break," she reasoned more to herself than Troy.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Troy said doubtfully.

"I don't know anymore, your dad really seems to hate me," she continued, "I'm not saying that we break up, just that should slow down."

"Slow down? What the hell does that mean?" Troy said angrily. She flipped over to look at him.

"I just mean cool down the PDA, at least for now," she murmured grabbing his hand, "I am really a distraction?"

"No, my dad just doesn't like the fact that I care about anything besides school and basketball," Troy said softly moving to sit on the bed as Sharpay sat up against the headboard. He gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead as she leaned into his chest.

"We better go downstairs before we get caught and find ourselves even more trouble," he told her standing them both up and leading them out of the room.

Dinner was tense with mostly the adults talking to each other and their kids staying quiet. It was awkward but wasn't as bad as Sharpay thought it would be. She just quietly talked to Kelsi as Troy did the same with Ryan. The kids were more isolated at one end of the table but she didn't mind. Troy and his family left first and they didn't kiss goodbye because of the incident earlier.

"Troy, we still need to discuss this relationship," Jack told his son on the way home in the car.

"Dad, there is nothing to discuss we agreed to slow down, happy?" Troy asked his dad annoyed.

"I just don't think that it is a good idea with basketball…" Jack began.

"Dad, just stop Sharpay would never distract me from basketball she knows how important it is to me," he snapped at his dad.

Jack was about to respond when Mary shot him a look saying stop. He shut his mouth and left it alone, for once.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, not my favorite chapter but the next chapter is Christmas and I have big plans.

Please review, I only want five. Just to see how much interest I have in this story because it might determine whether or not I continue writing through the school year.


	6. Mixed Messages and Strange Feelings

A/N: Actually this chapter is pre-Christmas (I'm really sorry!) to set up for Christmas, it still has drama though! Anyways, um well I kinda forgot that I put Taylor in this story so; I think I might not include her in the rest of the story. Maybe, here or there so I redid the first chapter again. Anyways, since I started this chapter so soon you all might get another before school starts, just depends how motivated I am and if I get writer's block.

**Zashley 358**- Here you go!

**XXTroypay-4EVAXX-** Yeah, I wouldn't want my parents to see that either. We'll see what happens to them. P.S. I love Christmas, too! And I'm glad you're excited.

**ambulanceMURDER- **Yeah they did get caught, lol and I know parents always get in the way!

**Zashley Fan-** I'm glad you like it. It means I'm doing something right. I like sharing my stories with you all, so anytime!

**Candlelight Chaos-** I'm glad that you like my story and that it's a good one. I'm happy that the grammar is good and the story's easy to read. Thanks for your comments! You win longest review. lol

**XoZac-EfronOx-** We will see. :-)

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!

Disclaimer- See Chapter 1.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the last day of school before winter break; everyone in East High was dying for the school day to end. Especially, Sharpay who couldn't wait to meet Troy after the last basketball game before break and before they both left for their respective family vacations. Sharpay would be heading to Aspen while Troy would be in Whistler. She was upset that they wouldn't get to spend too much time together during break especially since Jack had somewhat accepted that Sharpay was part of Troy's life and would be for awhile.

"Senorita Evans?" Senora Sanchez called out annoyed.

"Senora?" she replied timidly.

"¿Cuál es el answer?"

"No sé," Sharpay answered embarrassed

"Please, try to pay more attention," Senora told her angrily.

Thankfully, the bell rang and ended the day. But, of course there was one more basketball game for Varsity before break that would determine who would go to the championship. Thankfully, the JV team season just had one last regular season game and no playoffs. Sharpay wasn't sure how much more basketball she could take. She loved Troy but basketball had been the basis of their relationship for the past month, including their one month anniversary. She attended all his games and they were together whenever there wasn't practice or a game which wasn't much. So knowing that this would be the last game for awhile made her happy, even if that was kind of bad. Troy caught up with her in the hall leaving Spanish.

"Hey are you coming to the game tonight?" he asked her, even though he already knew the answer.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Of course, I go to all the games. We are still going to Romeo's after right?"

"Yeah, my mom said she'll drive us if your parents pick up," he informed her.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll call her before the game," she said as she stopped at her locker. They stood there holding hands.

"Shar, I'm really nervous about the game," he confessed.

"Why it's just a regular game? Like all the rest this season," she said letting go of his hand to open her locker and put in and take out books.

"No, today's game determines who swings for Varsity for the playoffs," he explained.

"Stop worrying, you're going to get called," she said brushing it off and taking his hands and swinging them back and forth.

"You think?" he said unsure.

"I know, I might not be an expert on basketball but no offense to the rest of the guys, you're the best. I might be a little biased though," she said brightly leaning in to give Troy a light kiss on the lips. He had wrapped arms around her torso and kept her there to kiss her deeply.

"Get a room you two!" Zeke called walking by with Chad and Jason.

"Come on Troy we gotta get to the gym. Or else Coach Mauer is going to kill us!" Chad yelled over to them across the hall.

Troy let go of Sharpay and walked over to the boys he mouthed a 'see you after,' as they continued to walk towards the gym. Sharpay slumped to the ground by her locker and got out the break's homework from her backpack. Him swinging for Varsity would mean more basketball but as long as he was happy, she was too.

After trying to work for an hour finally it was game time. Kelsi and Ryan met her in the gym and they sat in the bleachers. They waited for the game to begin, with the handful of people were there. Finally, the teams walked in as usual and Troy glanced up into the stands. He winked at Sharpay and she just smiled at him. It had become their ritual before every game. Kelsi nudged her, laughing at the two of them.

"You two are so cute," Kelsi gushed.

"Enough to make me want to puke!" Ryan chimed. Kelsi whacked him over the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" he complained. Both girls rolled their eyes at him.

The game ended and East High beat West High, 60-62 in a thriller. Sharpay had been incredibly tense the entire time. Troy put up a last second shot and swished it, like it was any other shot. His teammates mobbed him as he looked for Sharpay and gave her the biggest grin. She, Kelsi and Ryan waited for Troy after the game.

"Oh, shoot Sharpay we forgot to tell you…" Kelsi began.

"Forgot to tell me what?" she said unhappily cocking her head at them.

"We have plans at General Tsao's tonight and can't go with you and Troy to Romeo's," Ryan explained.

"Oh, I get it private time for the lovebirds before break?" Sharpay said laughing at them as they both started to turn pink, "Guys, I'm just kidding its fine we can survive on our own."

"Dad said he'll pick you up after he picks us up," Ryan said as he and Kelsi started to walk away.

Suddenly Sharpay felt hands grip her shoulders and immediately she tensed up. Troy would never grip her this roughly and uncaring.

"Hey sweetie," a voice said as she felt warm breath on her neck. She spun around to see who had a grip on her, even though she could already tell.

"Zach, how many times have I told you to stay away from me!" she stated pissed off.

"But, I could never stay away from you," he said giving her a slimy grin not letting go of her.

"Well, you better because I am sick of your bullshit. Please get it through your head that you should move on because I already did," she snapped.

That set something off in Zach, "You know you love me."

He grabbed her hands and pulled them into his chest, she looked at him frightfully. Just then Troy left the locker room with Chad, Jason, and Zeke.

"That was an amazing sho-," Chad started to say but stopped when he saw Sharpay and Zach.

"Let go of my girlfriend Zach!" Troy demanded.

"You're girlfriend? She's only going out with you to make me jealous," Zach sneered.

Troy laughed at that comment, "Man, why don't you just let it go that you screwed up majorly and she doesn't want you anymore?"

Zach was now infuriated and let go of Sharpay and took a step towards Troy, "Dude, shut up and mind your own damn business like I said before!"

"Sharpay is my business," he stated simply.

With that Zach lunged at Troy but Troy was too fast for him and Zach stumbled. Just as Troy was about to clock Zach, Coach Bolton walked into the hall.

"Break it up!" he shouted agitated, "You two both need to grow up. Harol in the locker room now! Troy leave now!"

"No problem. Let's go Shar," Troy muttered.

They walked out of the school and waited outside for Troy's mom to take them to Romeo's. Sharpay shuttered while thinking about what had just happened wondering why Zach couldn't get it through his head they were over.

"Thanks," she whispered into Troy's ear as she hugged him.

"No problem, Zach's a freak," he said after he gave her a light kiss on the lips. Soon after Mary Bolton pulled up to East High. They broke apart quickly because they didn't want a repeat of Thanksgiving.

The ride there was quiet it was only a five minute ride to the restaurant. As they were dropped off they both thanked Mary for the ride. They were seated right away since many of the East High students were at the Varsity basketball game.

"Guess what?" Troy said softly taking Sharpay's hand from across the table.

"What?" she replied staring right into his eyes.

"You're supposed to guess," Troy said childishly.

"Coach Mauer told you you're swinging for varsity?" she answered breezily.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he said confused.

"I'm pretty sure that you're the only one who doesn't realize how good a basketball player you are," she told him rolling her eyes and leaning over the table to give him a quick peck on the lips.

'_Well maybe except for my dad,'_ Troy thought bitterly.

"Thanks," he said bashfully flashing her, his amazing grin, "Wanna dance?"

"With you? Of course!" she said giving him a big smile back.

Troy took Sharpay's hand and led them to the dance floor. Just as Nelly Furtado's 'Promiscuous' ended and Teddy Geiger's 'Seven Days Without You' started.

**Sitting here counting the hours  
Waiting for the sun to kiss the sea  
Paralyzed by the fragrance of the flowers  
They remind me of you and me **

'_This is so ironic,'_ Sharpay thought. This was one of her favorite songs but now was not the time she wanted to hear it. Tears began to form in her eyes but she willed them not to fall.

'_What am I doing? We've only been together for a month and about a week, but I never felt this way with Zach. This time its totally different'_

There's one love in a lifetime  
Our two hearts of a kind  
These three reasons you'll be mine  
For when five and six are through  
Seven days without you, Seven days without you.

Sharpay buried her face into Troy's neck the fresh soap smell filling her nose.

'_I'm going to miss her so much during break, I've never felt this way before,' _Troy thought to himself gazing down at her golden mane of large, soft curls holding her tight.

Making plans just to stop the aching  
Chasing thoughts from a million miles away  
Hypnotized as another dawn is breaking  
I rehearse the words I want to say

'_Oh, it's going to be torture keeping this secret from her but she's going to love it,' _Troy thought lifting up her chin with his hand and planted a tender kiss on his lips.As they broke apart Sharpay gave Troy a sad smile.

**There's one love in a lifetime  
Our two hearts of a kind  
These three reasons you'll be mine  
For when five and six are through  
Seven days without you, Seven days without you. **

"When are you coming home from your trip?" she whispered in his ear.

Well I will find a way into your heart  
So let me try and sleep before we know

Troy laughed half-heartedly, "Actually, I don't know I really didn't pay attention."

"You're kidding me, right?" she said in shock pulling away from him.

"Actually I'm really bad at listening to my parents. I've learned to kinda to tune them out," he told her nervously. _'Don't give it away Troy and ruin the surprise,'_ he thought.

**  
There's one love in a lifetime  
Our two hearts of a kind  
These three reasons you'll be mine  
For when five and six are through  
Seven days without you, Seven days without you. **

The song ended and they walked hand in hand back to their table to find their food had arrived. Sharpay still shell-shocked at Troy's comment, she figured it was a guy thing and shook it off.

"Well, I come back the day before Christmas Eve; my parents have this thing about spending Christmas at home," she explained, "Call me when you get back."

"Don't worry about it I'll be thinking about you all the time. I'll e-mail and IM you whenever I can," he said quietly being more honest than he had meant.

"Pinky promise?" she said joking to lighten the heavy atmosphere. She didn't want this to be a downer they were going to see each other in a week or two, depending when Troy got home.

'_I can't believe he doesn't know when he's coming home from his trip!'_ she thought annoyed.

"I promise," he said laughing.

The rest of dinner wasn't as tense them joking about Troy's self doubt in his basketball talent and what they were getting each other for Christmas. They had agreed to exchange gifts after they both got home from vacation.

Sharpay's dad came to pick them up with Ryan and Kelsi already there. Troy was again dropped off first. After he kissed Sharpay goodnight his cell phone vibrated in his jeans pocket as he walked in the door. He flipped it open to find he had a text, he figured it was from Sharpay.

Laura: **Heyyyy baby.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Okay kind of a weak cliff hanger, but I know you all are excited for my Christmas extravaganza chapter. I have lots of good stuff planned for it. Hopefully I will get it out before school starts. I decided to put a little more Troy in this chapter because I thought it was getting too much Sharpay centered. Hopefully it showed you a bit more Troy. In the mean time, please review. I love hearing your thoughts! Plus I will love you forever! 6 reviews possibly?

DID ANYONE SEE ZAC EFRON's HAIR at the Teen Choice Awards? I was seriously sad, I liked his old hair. Hopefully it's just for Hairspray. Hahaha, sorry I just was really shocked when I saw it.

So anyways please review! and pray for me that I don't die at Crew practice tommorrow.


	7. Christmas Craziness

A/N: Yay. Christmas time in Abuquerque! Are you ready for it? Is Troy cheating on Sharpay? This will probably be my last chapter for awhile because school and crew are about to take over my life. I will try realllllllly hard to keep updating.

Does anyone know if HMS is set in Sophmore or Junior year? I need to know!

I am incredibly sorry this took so long, forgive me. Since it took so long you guys get the longest chapter of the story so far.

Honest to God I tried SO hard to get this chapter out earlier but my mom started taking my stuff at 9:30 and my schedule Mon-Thurs was like this: Wake up 6 am, School 8-12:30 1st two days the rest 8-2:30, Crew 3:15- 5:30 (leaving early from a 3 hour practice), Driver's ed 6:30-8:30, get home at like 9-ish and I go to school far away from where I live. So I'm sorry x792374923 million.

**Ashley-** Nope, that is one thing that is definitely not happening, sorry if you got confused.

**Debbiek91121-** hahaha, nice. You'll see though really soon what's up with Troy!

**Zashley 358-** Here you go.

**XoZac-EfronOx-** I'm really happy you love it! I'm glad you were listening to Teddy Geiger, he's good.

**XXTroypay-4EVAXX-** I'm glad you love it! Yeah, Laura is helping Zach, but she might have her own little plan. Here you go.

**Megan 3-** Well, I'm excited for the movie, but I'm not totally sold on the hair lol. I'm glad you like it!

**xBeautifulSoulx-** You'll see!

**xleytonloverx**- I know!

**DeGrAsSiMyAnTiDrUg**- hehehe. Yes, I love them as well. Yeah, I was thinking that Zach and Laura wouldn't have too many fans.

Disclaimer- See Chapter 1.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay sat sipping hot chocolate inside the lodge's lobby her family was staying at. She stared out the window at the soft white flakes floating down from the sky. Preoccupied she didn't notice her mom sit down next to her.

"Hey sweetie," Leah said to her daughter. Sharpay jumped at the noise.

"Oh, hey Mom," she answered distracted.

"What's the matter with you?" Leah questioned her.

"How did you know?" Sharpay said surprised.

"I'm your mom. You would be surprised at how much I know about you," Leah laughed. She knew of Troy's plan.

"Fine, well Troy hasn't called or emailed or anything and he said he would," she confessed.

"I figured it had to do with him. Don't worry about it, he's a guy, it's just how they are," she told her daughter.

"You think?" she asked hopefully. Leah hugged her daughter.

"Trust me; I have lots experience with guys. I was your age once," Leah said as she stood up to go back to their room.

Once again Sharpay was lost in thoughts of Troy considering what her mom had just told her. Still she was worried about what could be happening in Whistler.

…………………………………..

Troy had been confused ever since he had gotten the text message from Laura and reminded him of the one thing he had been keeping from Sharpay. He and Laura had a history, one that he really wanted to forget. It had happened at Chad's Graduation party over the summer and the Yucca kids had crashed it.

"_Hey everybody!" a drunken brunette with badly done blonde highlights cried out bursting through the gate of the backyard. Twenty or so people followed behind her._

"_Get out of my house!" Chad screamed at them. Many of them scattered but the girl stayed stumbling over to Troy._

"_Hey there I'm Laura," she whispered falling in to Troy's arms._

"_Hi," he said awkwardly trying to remove her from him without any luck._

_She forced her lips on his and kissed him hungrily. He was in shock not knowing what to do. After a minute or so he pushed her away from him._

"_Go home, you're drunk," he told her walking away. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in again giving him another lasting kiss before he could react._

"_Fine, but don't forget about me," she said staggering out of the party with her friend._

He shuttered at the memory remembering at how she reeked of alcohol and her sloppy kisses. Sharpay was the complete opposite of Laura and he was glad of that. Laura lacked the confidence and substance that Sharpay had.

He sat staring at his cell phone and suddenly it vibrated in his hand flashing the name **Sharpay **in the caller ID. She had succumbed to her thoughts and just called him.

"Hey, what's up?" he answered.

"Not much watching the snow fall. I miss you, lots," she admitted to him, "When are you coming home?"

"Actually, I come home the same day that you do," he told her knowing that it would get her off his back and keep his plan intact.

"Oh that's great! We can hangout then after Christmas," she said overeagerly.

"Yeah we totally should but I can't set a date yet," he told her cautiously, "I won't know what's going on with the family then until we get home."

"Oh, yeah I understand," she said trying to mask her disappointment.

"Sharpay?" Troy said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I miss you a lot too," he confessed. There was a silence neither of them knowing what to say. Troy had never displayed his emotions like he did to Sharpay.

"Well, I have to go, but call me when you get home," she said contently.

"Okay I will," Troy replied.

"Promise?" she said quietly.

"I promise," he told her.

They said their goodbyes and the line beeped dead on both sides.

A couple days later and both Troy and Sharpay were at home. It was Christmas Eve and both families were busy with the usual Christmas rituals. Today Troy would put his plan into motion, with Ryan's help.

"Trrrrrrroy!" Kara Bolton screeched at 7 o'clock in the morning standing in her brother's doorway.

"Kara, stop yelling! It's 7 in the morning I told you we'll go at nine," Troy moaned angrily.

"But you promised to take me skating!" she complained.

"Okay, if you let me sleep for 2 more hours we'll go skating," he mumbled.

"Fine, but daddy says you have to!" she said satisfied skipping down the stairs, leaving her brother to fall back asleep.

"Ryan wake up!" Sharpay said jumping on her brother's bed.

"No, it's too early," he complained.

"We have to go skating though!" she whined.

"2 more hours," he stated.

"Ugh, okay then but it was your idea last night," she said pouting and leaving the room.

Ryan's head shot up when he remembered why he had suggested it.

'_Shit, I better call Troy,'_ he thought groaning inwardly at how early it was.

Troy had almost fallen back asleep when his phone went off. He pulled the pillow over his head and grabbed his phone off the night table. He opened his phone face still buried in the pillow.

"Hello," he mumbled.

"Troy, are we still on for nine at the rink?" Ryan asked him.

"Yeah, nine we have like two hours, man stop freaking out," he told him

"I'm not Sharpay just came in and woke me up," he explained.

"Kara did the same thing. But yeah you'll go with Kara home after right?"

"Yup, see you at nine," Ryan finished.

"Yeah, later man," Troy said as he shut his phone and lay back on his pillow.

'_Everything has to go right, she deserves it,'_ he thought while drifting back to sleep.

Leah Evans pulled in the Albuquerque Ice Complex. Interestingly, Troy was standing outside with Kara. Ryan and Sharpay were dropped off and Leah Evans smiled at her daughter, already knowing Troy's plan. Sharpay was the only one that didn't know.

"Troy what are you doing here?" Sharpay questioned him.

"Well, I have our day planned out," he told her taking her hand and kissing her cheek.

Sharpay wore a look of complete and utter shock, "Really?"

"Yeah, I've been planning this for weeks and it was really hard to keep a secret," he explained to her, "That's why I didn't tell you when I was coming home and everything."

She smiled coyly, "You did all that for me?"

"Yeah, of course," he said grinning shyly.

She closed the space between them and kissed him passionately. They continued for a minute until Ryan coughed loudly.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled embarrassed to have done that in front of Ryan and Kara.

Kara tugged on Ryan's sleeve.

"Are they in love?" she whispered in his ear.

"I think so," he whispered back, both he and the little girl smiling at their siblings as they walked into the rink. Soon after the couple followed their siblings into the rink.

"So what is our day going to be like?" she asked Troy.

"That is for me to know and you to find out and enjoy," he stated simply.

"I am the only one that didn't know you were planning this?" she continued to question him.

"Yeah, you were pretty much oblivious and I needed everyone's help. So yeah you were the only one, except maybe Kara because she can't keep a secret," he joked.

"Wow, I'm impressed with you Mr. Bolton, I didn't think you had a romantic side in you," she teased.

"Thank you for believing in me," he said sarcastically.

They rented their skates and went out on to the ice. Sharpay gracefully glided around on the ice seeing as she had skated every year in Aspen and in Canada when she visited relatives. Ryan was helping Kara around because she was just learning. Troy however was holding on to the wall trying to keep his balance among all the people.

"The star athlete can't skate! Call the press!" Sharpay taunted.

"Hey! I'm doing this for you!" he called to her. She giggled as she came over to grab his hands; she skated backwards helping him to skate forwards. Troy was embarrassed that he had to have his girlfriends help but at least none of his friends were here.

They skated for an hour or two and Mary Bolton came to pick them up. The pair was dropped off at Romeo's for lunch and they said goodbye to Ryan and Kara.

They were seated at a booth and ordered their normal "Hawaiian" pizza. Troy didn't realize that Laura was also at the restaurant and had been watching them from her own table and was coming over.

"Hey Troy," Laura said interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, hi, Laura," Sharpay responded coldly, "What do you want? We're kinda busy."

"Just coming over to see if Troy got my messages," she said casually as Sharpay's jaw dropped. Troy gulped as she walked over to whisper in his ear, "You didn't forget me did you?"

She walked off smirking to her friends at their table. Troy had turned white as a sheet and Sharpay's jaw was now clenched in serious anger.

"What messages and what did she whisper in your ear?" she said trying to hide her anger.

Troy blew out a huge breath he had been holding in, he had been dreading this moment.

"After dinner when we went to Romeo's after the last game she sent me a text message. I didn't respond or even know she had my cell number," he explained.

"That's it?" she said somewhat relieved.

"No," he said apprehensively, "This summer at a grad party Chad threw, some kids from your school crashed the party. She was drunk and we made out a little bit. That's it I haven't seen her since."

"You… you didn't tell me this," she said quietly more to herself than to Troy.

"I'm sorry," he said defeated.

"She ruined my life, Zach cheated on me with her. Now, you…" her voice trailing off.

"I know I should have told you but I didn't think it mattered. I didn't know that was who Zach cheated on you with… I'm not like him," he pleaded.

By now Sharpay was on her phone calling her mom, telling her to pick her up as soon as possible. She stormed out of the restaurant leaving Troy with his head in his hands. All this planning was ruined, or so he thought.

Sharpay evaded her mother's questions and held back tears. Laura was ruining her life first with Zach and now with Troy. The worst part of it all was that Troy didn't tell her about it.

'_Why would he do this to me? Does he still care about her? They only made out that once. UGH, I am so confused,'_ she thought.

'_Fuck I really screwed this up. We didn't even get through the entire plan. I still have to give her my gift,'_ he thought as he stood outside Romeo's waiting for his dad to pick him up.

"Sharpay, what are you doing home?" Ryan asked her confused.

"Um, well Troy and I kinda had a fight. Involving Laura, AGAIN, god I hate her," she explained.

"Well, you still have to go to dinner with him," he stated.

"Why?" she asked flabbergasted. (A/N: hahah funny word. Sorry.)

"Because he spent all this time planning it and I helped him so you have to go," he told her, "So be ready at 6 pm."

He walked away and left her in shock. She decided to give Troy a second chance, especially if she got free dinner. But, she also wanted to give him his gift.

After primping for quite some time, it was six o'clock and the doorbell rang. Ryan called Sharpay down and she gasped at the site outside their door. There stood Troy with a bouquet of white lilies, nice white dress shirt and black slacks. Behind him was a black stretch limo.

"You did all this for me?" she breathed, floored at what she saw.

"Of course you're worth it," he said sincerely. She wanted so badly to stay mad at him but with this display she knew it was impossible.

Ryan pushed them out the door and the limo drove them to the restaurant. Sharpay was again surprised when they pulled up to Chef du Jour, one of the upscale restaurants in Albuquerque.

They were sat in a secluded booth and soon ordered drinks and their meals. Troy decided that before their food came he would give Sharpay his Christmas gift.

"Shar, I'm really sorry that earlier Laura ruined our lunch but you have to believe me that it was meaningless. I could never feel the way I do about her the way I do about you. She forced herself on me and she was drunk at the time…" he rambled showing his nervousness.

She stared at him thinking about everything they had in their relationship with Zach, and Laura screwing them over so many times. For some reason she couldn't let him go nor did she really want to. He was caring, sweet, kind and still left her on her toes. It didn't hurt that he was an amazing kisser. She smiled to herself; he was still talking scared of her reaction. She grabbed his hand that was across the table. Finally he stopped talking startled that she had done that.

"Troy stop rambling and tell me what you really want to say," she told him sincerely.

"I just wanted to give you your Christmas gift. I hope you like it," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black velvet box. He opened it and Sharpay gasped at its beauty. It was a silver heart locket with her name engraved in cursive on it. She took the box and realized the locket opened, and there were no pictures.

"I want you to put what ever pictures you want in there," he explained. She leaned over and kissed him deeply. The present was more than she had expected.

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful," she breathed still taking in the beauty of the locket, "I have your present too."

She pulled out a blue bag containing her gift, she was nervous to give it to him. He took out all the tissue paper stuffed inside the bag to pull out a basketball jersey. It was a Duke Blue Devil jersey with Bolton on the back. Troy stared at it in awe, Duke was his dream school.

"How did you know about this?" he asked her.

"A little birdie told me," she told him smiling at his enjoyment, "I know its not as great as what you got me but-"

"It's great I love it," he said interrupting and kissing her.

They enjoyed their dinner not bothering to hide their mega-watt grins. Sharpay had forgotten all the morning's events and was in a current state of bliss. Troy stared at her lovingly happy that she had trusted him, even with her history with guys.

He had gotten what he wanted, giving her a Christmas for both of them remember.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, finally I publish this chapter. Now I must sleep. It's like 12:30 AM. I hope you like it.

Please review, even if you are mad at me for taking so long. Sorry, again.

P.S. tell me of any grammar errors I edited this in like 5 minutes.

Review please! Thanks to all 9 lovely reviewers for sticking with me!


	8. New Years Scare

A/N: Sorry this took so long! This chapter unlike the others is a very short time lapse from the last one. I'm really sorry about how long its taking me to update but I will try to update once a week, which sucks but I'm trying, promise. Guess what? I am thinking of winding down the whole Zach character, not decided on Laura though. Intense drama in this one so beware.

**XXTroypay-4EVAXX-** Yeah, more fluff than I thought I put in. I'm glad you like it. Haha, yeah Laura and Zach have many haters.

**NYlovebaby- **I'm glad you like it so much! Well, I was fighting to stay awake last night to update so I feel your pain.

**simpleee.meee-** Thanks, I'm happy you do!

**actingalexis13-** Here you go.

**Xleytonloverx**- Yeah, I think she had to he showed up with a limo! lol. The gift for him I kinda struggled with, but I think they got pretty good gifts.

**Debbiek91121**- Thanks, I am trying to update as fast as I can but my schedule is awful.

Disclaimer- See Chapter 1.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas was over and winter break was winding down. Tonight was New Year's Eve and Kelsi surprisingly having a party. Sharpay had come early to help with set up and was primping with Kelsi. It had been awhile since they had hung out because Kelsi had gone to visit relatives in Oregon.

They stood in the bathroom checking their outfits.

"So how was your Christmas Eve surprise?" Kelsi asked smirking.

"You knew about it too?" Sharpay said surprised

"Yeah, like everyone knew besides you. Troy did have to ask for help you know with what you like and such," Kelsi giggled.

"Oh goodness, I am so oblivious," she said covering her face with her hands.

"No, you aren't he was just really trying to make it special for you. It was so cute, he was all nervous!" she laughed hugging her friend.

"It was special," she murmured fingering the silver locket around her neck.

"Is that what he got you?" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Yeah," she said turning pink as Kelsi looked at the locket.

"You are officially the luckiest girl at East High," Kelsi squealed as the door bell rang and she ran to answer it.

'_Maybe I am,'_ Sharpay thought smiling to herself at the thought as she walked down the stairs to the foyer. An arm snaked around her waist and she leaned into his shoulder.

"Hey," he breathed into her ear.

"Hi," she said turning to give him a light kiss on the lips.

People poured in including Ryan, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Taylor. Kelsi's parents would be gone at a work New Year's Party and had trusted her. 50 or so people entered the house leaving Kelsi and Sharpay with their mouths open. They didn't know what to do and looked at each other and Sharpay just shrugged and figured there was nothing they could do anything. Most people were ones from school anyway. There were two people that they didn't notice that slipped in.

Sharpay and Troy walked hand in hand into the kitchen to get refreshments. They talked for awhile with Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan before Sharpay excused herself to the bathroom.

Sharpay walked to the bathroom unaware that someone was following her and entered the bathroom. She turned around to close the door and she gasped as a hand clasped over her mouth. He locked the door and let go of her mouth in the process. She screamed as loud as she could and he pinned her up against the wall.

"Stay quiet and this will all be over soon," he told her.

"Zach, why are you doing this to me?" she sobbed.

"You wouldn't listen to me and this is the only way I could make you listen," he said with a possessed like voice.

Sharpay was terrified trying to think of what to do. Meanwhile, the group across the house had heard her scream and were concerned. Troy walked to the bathroom with Chad and Ryan in tow.

The only thing that came to Sharpay's head was SING. Suddenly a scene from Miss Congeniality came back to her, "All you have to do is SING. Stomach, Instep, Nose, Groin."

She turned away from Zach, praying that she wouldn't have to do it but he did exactly as she expected and he approached her from behind. His hand making his way down her shirt, sending shivers down her spine. She squeezed her eyes shut as she with her heel slammed her foot as hard as she could on Zach's foot, right after she took her elbow and struck a hard blow to his stomach. Sharpay whirled around and with the heel of her hand thrust it upwards on Zach's nose and finally took her knee to his groin. He fell to the ground overcome with pain. She jumped over him and unlocked the door and sprinted out crashing into Troy.

Just as before Troy had forced Laura away from the bathroom door and tried to open it but finding it locked. He struggled to keep his balance as Sharpay slammed into him. He wrapped his arms around her consoling her after noticing she was sobbing. He saw behind her, Zach rolling in pain and shifted Sharpay over to Ryan who began stroking her hair.

Troy made his way over to Zach and then grabbed him by his shirt lifting his face to his.

"What did you do to her you asshole?" Troy yelled at him enraged.

"Nothing, man. Nothing," he choked out. Blood was freely flowing from his nose.

"That's bullshit!" Troy exclaimed. He pulled back his arm ready to punch Zach but before he could Chad stopped him.

"Chill, I called the cops. Let them deal with it," Chad said calmly gripping Troy's shaking shoulders.

The doorbell rang and Kelsi answered it confused at why the police were here. Chad went to the door and explained the situation. Zach was taken by the Police and they questioned Sharpay for the details. Laura also went with the Police to be questioned as an accomplice. They told Sharpay that they would call her tomorrow and let her know when they would need to talk to her again at the station. Troy had been watched over her with concern.

Afterwards, Sharpay rested her head on Troy's shoulder just wanting to feel safe. Everyone but Chad, Ryan, Taylor, Jason, and Zeke had left when the Police had arrived. The two sat on Kelsi's living room couch sipping hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry," he whispered turning a little to kiss her forehead.

"I am too," she said tears forming in her eyes.

All of a sudden Ray Lamontagne's "I Could Hold You Forever," floated through the speakers of the house. Sharpay set down her mug and stood up holding her hand out to Troy.

"Wanna dance?" she questioned him softly.

"With you? Of course he said smiling softly at her.

This was Sharpay's current favorite song; it reminded her that with Troy everything in her life was good in that little moment with him. Just like now with him holding her close to him comforting her from the night's crazy event.

**When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
It was easy to see that you'd been crying  
Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns  
But who really profits from the dying  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you in my arms forever**

She liked to think that they could stay this way forever with her in his arms.Her head was rested in the nook between his neck and chest. This is where she wanted to be if not forever, at least a long time.

When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
It's my worried mind that you quiet  
Place your hands on my face  
Close my eyes and say  
Love is a poor man's food  
Don't prophesize

Love was not a poor man's fool; it was what getting her through this crazy situation with Zach. She was glad they weren't together and he was away from her. Closing her eyes she imagined their first kiss that the both were so nervous about and she smiled.

I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever

Troy kissed the top of her head. He was content with this, slow dancing just for the hell of it with someone he really truly cared about. He wanted to protect her by keeping her in his arms, away from people like Zach.

**  
So now we see how it is  
This fist begets the spear  
Weapons of war  
Symptoms of madness  
Don't let your eyes refuse to see  
Don't let your ears refuse to hear  
Or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness**

Sharpay almost forgot about the nights earlier events as they swayed slowly to the beat. She just let the music wash over her and make her feel better.

**  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold on forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold forever**

Just as the song ended the grandfather clock struck midnight and the bells chimed. Kelsi and the gang came in and tossed confetti.

And underneath the shower of silver confetti rain, they kissed tenderly to the New Year. They both hoped it would hopefully lead to a new start.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah, I didn't really want to go into a rape that's too heavy for me but it's pretty safe to say that Zach is gone but Laura may return. I know I have some happy fans about Zach being gone.

Sorry, that it's so short but I wanted to get something out. It's not my best chapter but I love that song.

I think next chapter will be a January birthday and after that Valentine's Day!

I Love my reviewers! So please review and tell me what you thought.


	9. A Surprise Party

A/N: So it's still January in Albuquerque and someone has a birthday! This is no way relates to the actors actual birthdays. Anyways, **REALLLLY **sorry for the long time between updates. 3 hours of crew kills me plus HW especially my AP class. Eek, it's been such a long time SORRY!

Thanks to my AMAZING reviewers!

**Debbiek91121- **I loved that part of the movie, soooooo classic. I'm trying to update!

**Amanda- **I think I might have a yay Zach is gone club. Hahaha. I liked the slow dancing too, especially to that song.

**soccerroxzgrl- **Really it gave you that feeling?? Yay, I am doing something right.

**XXTroypay-4EVAXX- **Lol, my most passionate Zach and Laura hater. Of course Troy and Ryan were there for her! I like some fluff too and I am glad you like it. I will try realllllllly hard to update as fast as I can.

**NYlovebaby-** Zach has no friends, lol. Nothing is going to ruin Troypay… yet. Oh, that was kinda evil.

**charmarctravis- **Thanks for the suggestions but I'm not going that way in the story. I'm not into developing her into a bitch right now. As for the rape, that isn't my thing to write about, it's too serious of an issue for me to put in this story especially since I have no experience of it thank goodness. As for Zach, his storyline is over for now…

**zashley 358- **Trying!

**actingalexis13- **I'm working on it. I love that movie.

**Zashleyalways- **Thanks, I'm REALLY trying. I just don't have enough time.

**Zashley Love- **I'm glad you like it. Sorry that it took so long to update.

**Mac'squeaky-** Aw, thanks I am glad you love it. I know, I Know! Bad, bad, bad me. School is killer my AP class specifically. Sorry x8739547345 trillion. I just was having a really hard time with this chapter and I want it to be good

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Laura and Zach. I'm not sure if I really want to though. lol.

* * *

Sharpay and Troy were lying on the basketball court in the Bolton's backyard staring up at the stars up in the sky. Her head rested on his muscular shoulder with his arm around her petite frame. The silence between them was all they needed giving them each a chance to reflect. Red and white balloons hung from the basketball hoop and house along with streamers. The Bolton residence was finally quiet after the big party.

School was back in session after the rollercoaster of winter break. Sharpay's head started to spin at the thought of it all. The whole fight/makeup thing with Troy, the amazing locket of a Christmas gift, and Zach attacking her. She shuddered at the last thought. Thankfully, Zach had been sent to military school across the country, the other option to being put in Juvenile Hall. Finally, he would be out of her life, for which she hoped for good.

Troy thought about the events that had occurred today watching the stars glad that he and Sharpay had escaped it mostly drama free unlike the many other times in their short relationship. There had been so many ups and downs in their brief relationship. Today had been another one of those crazy days but this time for a good reason.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay had spent a week planning for Troy's sixteenth surprise birthday bash. She as usual was freaking out; she wanted everything and anything to be perfect for this day. The main thing was to make sure Troy didn't find out about it. Which was near to impossible for the mile-a-minute mouth of Sharpay, she was becoming quite famous around the halls of East High for it. She had carefully planned for his friends to take him out that day to the new movie he wanted to see and then take him back to the house for the party. Kelsi and Ryan did their best to help but Sharpay had everything under control.

As Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke walked toward the backyard after coming home from the movie. All of them were discussing the finer points of the new gory, slasher film.

"Guys, I really should call-" Troy started to say as he opened the gate into his backyard.

"SURPRISE!" all his friends and family shouted along with a chorus of "Happy Birthday, Troy."

Troy stood in grass of his backyard face frozen in surprise at the sight of all the people at his house. Sharpay walked up to him gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Happy Birthday," she murmured in his ear.

"You did all this for me?" he said looking at her with still bewildered eyes.

"Of course," she said giggling slipping her hand into his.

"Did you guys know about this?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Chad, Jason, and Zeke answered in unison.

Troy shook his head in disbelief while his friends gave him their boy handshake/hug thing. Kelsey came over to Sharpay and congratulated her on the amazing party. There were red and white streamers hanging from the hoops of the Bolton's basketball court, on the fence and on the picnic tables. Red and white balloons also were scattered around the backyard.

Music started to blare from the Bolton's outdoor speakers, the songs handpicked by Sharpay. She chose mostly music everyone could dance to and the first song was "SexyBack," because as much as she hated to admit it Justin Timberlake's two new singles were her new favorite songs. People started to use the Bolton's basketball court as a dance floor. Sharpay turned to her boyfriend and flashed him her patented grin.

"What are you smiling about?" he questioned her with his own amazing grin.

"You and how I hope your party is perfect," she said with slight nervousness.

"The party is amazing and I don't know how you pulled it off. I must be the most clueless person in the world or you just might be the best actress in the world," he mused.

"Aw, thanks. I'll take the thought that I am the best actress," she said sarcastically.

"That's the Sharpay I know," he told her, "Ow!" He complained as he gave him a light hit on the shoulder.

"You know, I really started to wonder why I was dating you," she told him keeping her sarcastic tone and tried to hide her smile while tapping her finger to her chin.

"Hey! Now that was just unfair," he said pouting, "and it's my birth…." He started to say but didn't get the chance to finish because Sharpay cut him off with a kiss.

"Did I ever tell you that you talk too much sometimes?" she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, if you want to tell me that way, I am all for it," he said leaning over to give her a light kiss.

"Wanna dance?" Troy asked her.

"With you? Mayyyyyybe," she teased him.

He took her hand and pulled her over to the make-shift dance floor. They danced for a couple of songs until Sharpay decided she was thirsty. They walked over to the cooler and both grabbed sodas. They sat on top of the Bolton's wooden picnic table over looking the crowd of people at the party. Some were just standing and talking while others were dancing. Troy had a large number of friends but Sharpay didn't think that this many people would show up.

"There are a lot of people here," Troy commented.

"You read my thoughts exactly, do you even know all these people?" she questioned.

"Well, they all go to East High and most of them are the basketball team, football team, cheerleaders etc..." he said trailing off.

"I'm sure all they all wanted to seen at the school's basketball star's party," she teased.

"Hey, I only made JV this year," he said a little too seriously for Sharpay's liking

"Troy, you are an amazing basketball player and the only reason why your dad didn't put on Varsity was that you are a freshman. Besides, you played incredible during playoffs with them and you will for sure make Varsity next year," She told him hoping to lead in to a different conversation while giving him an affectionate kiss.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! Your present!" Sharpay exclaimed before he could answer, "Hold on I'll be right back!"

She left to go inside the house to get the gift as Troy smiled to himself. He was so happy to be with Sharpay it was the first real, honest relationship he had had and he was glad it was with her. It wasn't hard with her; she didn't want to change him into something he wasn't or get mad when he had basketball commitments. They were finally in a comfortable place and he liked it.

"Here it is!" she said gasping a little for air after frantically looking for the gift.

She handed him the red wrapping paper covered box and he carefully tore it off. Inside the box was a framed picture of him and Sharpay. The frame was plain wood but Sharpay had decorated it with red and white hearts and paw prints scattered all over the frame. The picture was of the couple that Kelsi had taken. The couple was holding hands smiling at each other in front of the school in the quad while the clear blue sky provided the backdrop.

Sharpay had been worried that she wouldn't be able to find the perfect gift for Troy's birthday. She agonized over what to get him until Kelsi showed her the picture. When Sharpay saw the picture she fell in love with it. She knew that Troy wasn't the totally mushy type but she frankly had run out of ideas after her Christmas gift.

"Wow, when was this taken?" Troy questioned her studying the photo intently.

"I actually don't know. Kelsi took it and I didn't even know that she did," she answered.

"I love it," he stated simply.

"You do? That's great I wasn't sure you would because I mean-" she started before she was cut off with an affectionate kiss from Troy. The kiss deepened becoming more passionate until a distinct throat clearing sound was made by Ryan. They broke apart both turning red.

"Thank you," he told her kissing her forehead.

"Your welcome I am glad you like it," she said sitting back down on the picnic table and bringing Troy with her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The rest of the party after that was a blur to Troy. It mostly involved thanking people for coming to the party, kissing Sharpay, and dancing with Sharpay.

Sharpay was blissfully happy as well. The party went off without a hitch and there was no drama, at least this once.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now they were lying still staring up at the night sky as the air began to chill and Sharpay shivered. Troy pulled her closer to him.

"The party was amazing. I don't know how you pulled it off," he told her again.

"Me either, let's not have another one for awhile. This one took a lot out of me," she said chuckling.

"It was a perfect birthday especially since I got to spend it with you, problem-free," he said emphasizing the last part.

"That I have to say was the best part," she admitted.

"It's getting cold outside, let's go in," he suggested getting up to his feet and offering his hand to Sharpay. She took it and they started to walk inside but Sharpay pulled him back. Troy looked at her quizzically and she answered him with a emotion filled kiss. It was a great ending to an amazing day.

* * *

A/N: Yay, new chapter after like 3 months. I am **SO** sorry. I hope you like this chapter I really struggled with I still don't think it's my best at all, it is mostly fluff because last chapter I thought was intense. Next chapter will be less fluffy because teenagers and angst go hand in hand. Even thought next chapter is Valentine's Day, could your least favorite character make a cameo? Or will his equally evil sidekick do it herself?

Thank you to all my reviewers hopefully you all didn't leave with how long my update took. I love you all!

Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
